1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to adjustable mounts for steerable wheels, more particular to camber and caster adjusters for motor vehicle wheels.
2. Disclosure Information
Ball joints have long been used in automobiles to provide for rotatable motion between the spindle and control arms of a motor vehicle. Adjustments are often needed between the spindle and control arms to provide for the proper camber and caster. One of the more common ways of providing this adjustment is to provide an eccentric member which, when rotated, changes the relative position of the spindle with respect to the control arms. In another known construction, the ball joint has a ball stud with an eccentric shank which when rotated relatively moves the eccentric shank and its connected arm with respect to the ball and its connected arm.
In addition, another common way to provide adjustment is with a sleeve surrounding the ball stud having an eccentrically placed hole therethrough. When the sleeve is rotated, it adjustably positions the ball stud.
The problems with the previous designs are twofold. Firstly, often times the camber of a vehicle cannot be adjusted without also affecting the caster. In addition, if the camber or caster is to be adjusted without affecting the other, the adjustment is limited to usually just two positions. There is no range of adjustability. It is desirous to have an adjustment device that allows varied adjustment within a range and also the ability to adjust one of the camber or caster without affecting the other.